


Дева пустыни

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: вечером, когда горячее южное солнце уже не такое злое, дети собираются вокруг дедушки, чтобы послушать сказки.





	Дева пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: myowlet, Санди Зырянова, Maxim in love

"Дедушка Сахим, расскажи сказку!"  
"Да! Расскажи!"  
Каждый вечер дети прибегают к нему и просят рассказать сказку. Ему не сложно. Он расскажет.  
Когда солнце катится к горизонту, то не так жарко, и это отчасти его работа – рассказывать на ночь истории малышне. Потом их матери принесут лепешку или похлебки. Много ли надо старому человеку?  
Нет ничего милее, чем смотреть, как загорается взгляд вечно чумазой малышки Эйе. Как будущий богатырь Дженг прислонился к плечу брата. Нет, он не спит. Просто немного прикрыл глаза.  
Сахим улыбается, зная, что сейчас его лицо все покрыто сетью морщин. "Он был женихом самой пустыни. Песок высушил его, но подавился. Вон он какой, наш Сахим!" – шепчут про него на улицах.  
Может, и был, может, и женихом. Только все ли хотят знать правду? И он сам – помнит ли? Или от старости смешиваются прошлое, которое было, и сказки, которые он рассказывает детям.  
Усмехнувшись, Сахим спрашивает детвору, сидящую на сухой земле:  
– Какую сказку вам рассказать, разбойники?  
– Про дэва! – кричит Карен, поправляя все время сползающую с плеча рубаху. Это рубаха его старшего брата, и сам Карен пока не очень дорос до нее. Интересно, удастся ли увидеть, как он станет выше отца?  
– Про верблюда! – просит Maджида.  
Она совсем маленькая, и сейчас ей нравятся верблюды. Карен обиженно поджимает губы. Он бы предпочел историю если не про дэва, то про статного коня, который мчит быстрее ветра, и мало кому по силам его обуздать.  
– Расскажи как в прошлый раз, – тихо просит Элахе.  
У девочки безупречный разрез глаз, аккуратненький носик и родинка на щеке. Уже сейчас мальчишки уступают ей во всем. Ей не надо кричать или повышать голос. Достаточно опустить ресницы и еле слышно попросить.  
– Пусть будет про книгу. Никто не против?  
Никто. Только сам Сахим не хотел бы рассказывать эту сказку. Но, раз уж Элахе просит... Слишком сложно понять, что в словах правда, а что ложь. Что – беда старческого разума, а во что он не имеет права верить. Ведь такого не бывает. По крайней мере, в жизни. А в сказках бывает разное. Пусть это будет волшебной историей, которую непонятно почему просят рассказать еще и еще раз.  
– Было это или не было, но, говорят, далеко отсюда жил юноша. Не трусливый и не смелый, не богатый и не бедный, не здоровый, но и не больной. Больше всего на свете он любил читать книги и почти все время проводил в библиотеке своего наставника - придворного звездочета. Тому только изредка удавалось отправить его побродить по городу. Но в один из таких дней юноше встретился дервиш. Попросил старик помочь подняться по лестнице - стар он стал и немощен. Юноша легко взял его на спину и быстро взбежал по ступенькам вверх, ведь если дервиш просит, то ему нельзя отказывать. В награду тот подарил юноше книгу. Но не простую, а волшебную…  
Дженг проснулся и смотрит настороженно. Конечно, ему всегда не нравится, что герой был готов сидеть в библиотеке целый день. Настоящий воин должен тренироваться. Это известно всем и каждому. Видно, что он хотел бы возразить, но Медея ткнула его пухлым кулачком в бок, и он промолчал.  
За детьми всегда интересно наблюдать. Они каждый раз переживают эту историю заново.  
Вот неизвестный юноша сидит в самой маленькой комнате самой высокой башни и читает. Солнце только украдкой заглядывает туда, подсвечивая каменные плиты пола. Для Элахе волшебная книга обязательно должна быть разноцветной, переливающейся всеми цветами. А если вынести ее на свет полной луны, то рисунки оживут. До заката царицы ночного неба надо обязательно прочитать волшебные слова и закрыть книгу, чтобы сказочные звери и птицы не разбежались кто куда. Ищи их потом да уговаривай вернуться на место. А если не вернутся?  
Сахим не против, пусть книга будет именно такой, как хочется детям.  
Только Мурид, сын ткача, не верит в ожившие рисунки. Он слишком взрослый, чтобы с детьми слушать сказки, но иногда приходит. Устав после дневной работы, случается, засыпает, не дослушав до конца. Ему тоже нравится неспешные рассказы, и если есть силы, он смотрит очень внимательно. И даже когда Сахим закрывает глаза, то все равно чувствует взгляд юноши.  
А закрывать глаза приходится. Ведь это для малышей сказка – в блестках, радуге и мудрецах. Только не было никакого дервиша. Просто в один день Сахим увидел книгу, лежащей на столе. Не понять было, кто принес и откуда. Просто не было ее – и вдруг появилась. Он сам еще помнит шершавую желтоватую бумагу, ее терпкий запах. То, как благоговейно, затаив дыхание, первый раз открыл тяжелый переплет. Он не был украшен ни камнями, ни причудливым узором кожи. Просто плотная бумага. Но стоило вчитаться в первые строки, как оказывался в другом мире. Волосы трепал ветер, солнце прожигало кожу. Читая, проваливался в книгу, как в другой мир, где дэвы поднимают песчаные бури, чтобы сбить путников с пути, где томится прекрасная дева сада, похищенная старым колдуном, где оазисы оказываются миражами, а пустыня столь похожа на ту, в двух днях пути от дома, что невозможно устоять.  
– И в той книге юноша прочитал, что далеко, в самом сердце мертвой земли, рядом с горой Каф, таится прекрасная пэри. Ее похитил злой колдун и держит в заточении. Два могущественных дэва уничтожат любого, кто осмелится приблизиться. Но если найдется смельчак и вызволит принцессу из плена, то счастливый отец даст за нее полцарства и двух белоснежных скакунов.  
– Все ты врешь, старый дурак, – прерывает речь женщина, присевшая отдохнуть. – Верно, не прекрасной была твоя принцесса, а косая или с бородавкой. Или характер у нее был премерзкий. Видать никто в жены брать не хотел.  
– Сама ты старая и вредная. Только бородавок у тебя нет.  
Зия всегда ворчит и злится. Ее муж много лет назад ушел в пустыню, да так и остался ее добычей. С тех пор она не верит в сказки. Или, наоборот, верит, но не любит прекрасных принцесс. Ее, согнутую возрастом и горем, нельзя за это винить. Пусть она ворчит, пусть слушает. Может, почувствует себя тоже немного девой пустыни и встретится со своим мужем.  
– Дедушка! Не слушай ее! Лучше расскажи, что дальше было? – прерывает разговор старших звонкий девичий голосок.  
– Ай-яй-яй, Maджида, как невежливо. Извинись перед Зией.  
Неохотно, девочка просит прощения. Она почти подпрыгивает на месте, желая узнать, что же будет в сказке, которую она слышала уже не один раз.  
– Юноша продал все свои книги, купил прекрасного коня...  
– И про-ви-зи-и в дорогу, – Дженг с трудом выговаривает сложное слово. – И воды. Правда?  
– Конечно, и воды, и еды, и даже острую саблю. Ведь он умел не только читать, но и обращаться с мечом.  
С мечом у него выходило иногда даже лучше, чем с наукой, по крайней мере, именно так Сахим запомнил себя. Расшитый кушак подпоясывал тонкий стан, Сахима часто называли красавцем, когда был молод. Истинный сын востока: гибкий и хитрый. И будто вчера все было... Вот, звонкий меч глубоко упрятан в ножны, за спиной – запасы в дорогу, и сильный вороной конь перебирает копытами около дома. Им предстоит дальний путь, но впереди ждет награда…  
Родители сначала не хотели отпускать, но он уговорил. Да и был ли у них выбор?  
– Много дней юноша ехал по пустыне. Отбивался от шакалов, жарился на солнце.  
В этом месте всегда приходится закрыть глаза и немного отдохнуть. Так просто сказать, что много дней ехал. Но на самом деле... Нет, знал, что будет сложно. Что пустыня не прощает глупцов или лентяев. Но чем дальше удалялся от караванных троп, тем страшнее становилось. Иссушающее солнце, песок, от которого нет спасения, пыльные бури, которые, казалось, насылали сами дэвы. Высохший оазис, и миражи, бесконечные миражи. Днем ехать – жарко. А ночью начинался дикий холод. Повезло только, что любимый конь Ильяс был хоть и не очень красивым, но выносливым. Он терпеливо сносил все тяготы. Много раз Сахим хотел повернуть назад, но по цвету песка и по барханам узнавал те самые места, о которых говорилось в книге, что лишила его сна. И он не мог повернуть назад. А потом стало уже поздно.  
– Через много дней юноша увидел прекрасный оазис, а посреди него – дворец, будто из песка.  
Это было правдой. И небольшое озерцо, и песчаная кладка камней, и золоченая крыша. Сначала решил, что картина, повторяющая рисунок на одном из разворотов – бред угасающего сознания, но тогда ему было уже почти все равно – остаться в этой пустыне живым или мертвым. Легко вспомнить сладкий цветочный запах, журчание небольшого фонтана – настоящая роскошь зеленого сада. То, как шел по внутреннему двору, пытаясь услышать пение птиц. Ведь в таком саду обязательно должны быть птицы. Только не услышал тогда, на всю жизнь запомнив поразившую его тишину. И в этой тишине – звонкий цокот копыт, отдающийся эхом, да еле слышный шорох его сандалий.  
Одиночество.  
Полное.  
Абсолютное.  
Почти мертвенное, если бы не буйство зелени вокруг.  
Пустая конюшня, расписанная изумительными белогривыми лошадьми. Только дай знак – и они сорвутся со стен и умчат тебя за самую гору Каф, дальше края мира.  
Стоило подвести Ильяса к стойлу, как появились овес, скребки и вода. Пусть конь отдохнет. Сахим тогда, не задумываясь, оставил любимца на попечение невидимых слуг. Не все ли теперь равно...  
Нет, ему не было страшно открывать тяжелую, окованную железом дверь. Не страшно заходить внутрь. Идти по пустым комнатам, распахивая створки и отодвигая занавеси. Дом сиял драгоценным узором плит, дарящих столь желанную прохладу. Потолки расписаны стихами, и кажется, что это змеи слились в причудливый клубок слов.  
Под ногами был разбросан бисер и жемчуг женских слез. Сказочный, волшебный дворец.  
– Высеченные из камня дэвы охраняли вход. Пока юноша шел по тропинке, они страшно вращали глазами, но не двигались с места. Юноша прошел по чудесному парку и в самой его глубине увидел беседку, а в ней девушку, прекрасней звездной ночи. Кожа ее была бела, как мрамор, пальцы подобны лепесткам цветка, а глаза были темными, как спелая вишня или самое темное море.  
– Скажи, дедушка, а ты видел море? – спрашивает один из непосед.  
– Да, Карен. Я видел не только море песка, но и море воды. Но это будет в другой сказке, хорошо?  
Ребенок кивком подтверждает, что согласен потерпеть до завтрашнего вечера.  
– Она была прекрасна, и юноша влюбился с первого взгляда.  
У всех мальчишек, кроме Мурида, снисходительная гримаса на лице. Только старший из них понимает, как легко потерять голову из-за красивой женщины.  
А Маймуна была хороша. Сахим мог бы вспомнить морщинки на лбу, от того, что она часто хмурилась, крупные кисти. Но гораздо приятнее было думать ее другой. С летуче-красным полумесяцем губ, с опущенными ресницами, с точеной фигуркой. Маленькие плечи, которые можно было обнять одной рукой и крошечные ступни. Она была похожа на птичку, запертую во дворце, как в клетке, и голос ее действительно журчал как вода в фонтане. Его можно было слушать вечно.  
Они бродили между деревьев, держась за руки, и не нужно было ему ни фруктов, ни вина. Хотелось остаться там навсегда, слушая, как Маймуна поет. Пусть ее песни вынимали душу и заставляли тревожно ныть сердце.  
– Увидев красавицу, юноша забыл и мать и отца. Забыл, что хотел вернуть принцессу родителям, ведь именно так было сказано в книге. Ему было все равно, так околдовала его дева песка. Так хотелось вызволить ее из плена.  
Дети замерли. Наверно, они тоже представляют девушку и ее чарующий голос. Каждый на свой лад. Для одних это далекая красавица, для других – желанная невеста. Для него – точеный стан под пальцами, когда обнимал, и она доверчиво прижималась теснее. Переливчатый смех, когда она, дразнясь, с грацией газели убегала и пряталась в доме. Потом – стыдливо прикрывала лицо тончайшей вуалью и позволяла себя целовать. Ради этого стоило пройти пустыню, стоило быть с ней.  
– Только с каждым днем яркий солнечный свет становился более тусклым. Зелень деревьев становилась все более бурой.  
У Сахима вдруг сбивается дыхание, он кашляет. Ему кажется, что и сейчас далеко за городом поднимается пыльная буря, скрывающая солнце. Маленькая Медея тут же бежит за водой для него.  
– Спасибо тебе, добрая девочка. Вода, принесенная тобой, вкуснее всех сладостей мира, ведь у тебя доброе сердце.  
Зардевшись от похвалы, ребенок возвращается на свое место. Мальчишки начинают ее дразнить, но спасибо Муриду, он цыкает на малышню, и те затихают.  
Вода действительно кажется вкусной. Совсем свежей. Ее приятно пить маленькими глотками, заставляя себя не вспоминать о том, что прошло. Тем более, что сейчас придется рассказывать другую сказку, стараясь не перепутать сон и явь.  
– Небо темнело, потому что скоро должен был вернуться старый колдун, похитивший прекрасную Маймуну. Он ездил далеко-далеко, а теперь дом чувствовал возвращение хозяина. "Сразись с ним! И мы сможем уехать отсюда!" – сказала принцесса. И юноша начал тренироваться. Во внутреннем дворе в ряд стояли несколько фигур, похожих на человеческие.  
– Таких? – вскочив, Дженг кружится на одной ноге, раскинув руки в стороны.  
– Болван! Болван! – наперебой кричит малышня, а Карим, схватив палку, уже готовится поразить противника. Хорошо, что зоркая Зия приходит на помощь, и ей удается угомонить мальчишек.  
– Да, именно таких, – кивает Сахим. – Его надо ударить копьем или мечом в левую часть тела, и он закрутится.  
Это было правдой. Во дворе таких болванов стояло больше десятка. Неясно, правда, зачем столько, ведь больше никого во дворце не было. Слуг Сахим так и не увидел, еда появлялась сама собой, а вещи можно было оставить у постели, и наутро они были чистыми. Все было просто и легко. Там можно было бы провести всю жизнь, если бы не тянущая боль от музыки Маймуны. Тренировки были несложными и не могли его измотать по-настоящему, хотя все же силы постепенно он терял. Чувствовал, как слабеет. Но красавица восторженно хлопала в ладоши, когда он показывал удаль, поддевая мечом кольцо на деревянной фигуре. Частичка ее счастья проникала в него, пуская сердце в пляс. А когда поет сердце – есть ли дело до всего остального?  
– Настал день, и злой колдун вернулся домой. Посмотрел в разгневанные лица дэвов, топнул ногой и превратил юношу в болвана на палке, поставил к тем, что стояли во внутреннем дворе.  
Это было бредом жары, так не могло быть. Так не бывало. Но даже спустя столько лет Сахим помнил все. Через пелену, через боль в вывернутых плечах. Через то, как мог смотреть только прямо и был совершенно лишен возможности шевелиться. Тогда, в первый день, он не осознал что произошло. Солнце слепило, выжигая лицо, а пот затекал в глаза. Но потом прошла боль в руках. Он просто не чувствовал их, как и все остальное тело. Не мог повернуть или наклонить голову, распятый на подобии креста. Сказка или реальность? Не помнит. Наверно, просто горячечный бред умирающего.  
– Какой ужас! – всплескивает руками Элахе. – И она осталась снова совсем одна вместе с этим ужасным стариком?  
– Да. А юноша стал одной из этих странных фигур во дворе. Колдун иногда прохаживался мимо них, поглаживал бороду и усмехался, довольный своим искусством.  
– А что же принцесса? – Дженг сосредоточен так, как бывают сосредоточены маленькие мальчики. Он весь в мыслях уже спасает прекрасную деву и возвращается с ней во дворец.  
– Горевала, опуская взгляд. И старалась не появляться в этом дворе. Ведь столько юношей пытались спасти ее, и всех победил злой колдун.  
Это ложь. Он не помнит, что делала прекрасная Маймуна. Может и заходила, любуясь на безмолвную череду фигур, высохших на солнце. Помнить тишину и пустоту проще. Они длились вечно, пока, в один день, не вернулась боль. Сначала был удар в левую часть груди. Потом - боль, поднимающаяся до самого виска. Спускающаяся вниз. Эта боль обнимала, обволакивала, кружила мир и снова погружала его в темноту.  
Снова удар, снова боль, снова круговерть двора перед глазами. Удалось заметить только странные светлые волосы, необъятные плечи. То, как сверкал на солнце шлем.  
Этот человек пришел с севера, здесь, в мире пустынь, не встречается такой светлой кожи. Мгновения, чтобы увидеть, пока раздирает грудь от попыток удержать тяжелый мешок с песком, который то ли зажат в скрюченных пальцах, то ли привязан к руке. А потом – снова слепота. Раз за разом, только на миг получалось открыть глаза.  
Сахим помнит, что хотелось кричать, но не от того, что тело разваливалось на части. Надо было предупредить воина, что нет никакого колдуна, никто не хочет напасть на прекрасную девушку. Нет дэвов, которые хотят замести песком пальмы и пруд. Есть только колдунья, вынимающая душу из путников себе на потеху.  
– А что потом? – дергает его за рукав Эйе. Она совсем маленькая, ей можно. Остальные дети молчат. Наверно, он действительно задумался и замолчал надолго.  
– Потом... старый волшебник снова уехал по делам, а той пустыней проезжал шахзаде из страны чужедальней. Ростом с дом, руки, ноги – как стволы деревьев. Волосы, как трава, высохшая на солнце. Такому нипочем ни холод, ни зной. Начал он тренироваться, чтобы победить колдуна, но понял, что дело не чисто. А Маймуна побоялась ему рассказать про тех, кто уже пробовал ее спасти. Ведь тогда и самый отважный воин мог бы испугаться, а ей так хотелось домой, к родителям.  
В этом месте Сахим всегда чуть менял сказку. Ему сложно было рассказывать то, чего он не помнил. Слова путались и норовили выстроиться в точную линию так, как должно быть. Как это было на самом деле. Но он снова смешивал их, как прутья для костра, чувствуя, что угасающему старческому разуму все сложнее вырваться из того, что навечно врезалось в память.  
Прикосновение ладони к щеке. Тихий шепот. Странный выговор. Чужеземец говорил ровно, не пропевал слова, а как отрезал их. Так щедрая хозяйка отрезает ломти белого хлеба. В это было невозможно поверить, но он увидел, поверил, почувствовал в деревянной фигуре живое существо. Увидел, как открываются глаза, когда копье ударяет в тело, вышибая дух из того, кто уже давно не дышит. Сахим не мог ответить, но Иван, так звали чужеземца, понимал его без слов.  
– Это был младший сын царя, который жил далеко на севере. Но пришло ему время искать невесту. Заезжие торговцы и рассказали ему, что в самом сердце пустыни живет прекрасная Маймуна, которую похитил злой колдун. А тому, кто ее спасет – почет, слава, красавица-невеста и полцарства в придачу. Так он и оказался в этом саду.  
Может, правда. Может, ложь. Сахим никогда не спрашивал хмурого, неразговорчивого воина о том, откуда он и как оказался в самом сердце пустыни. Долго даже не знал его имени.  
После первого их почти разговора время обрело смысл. Днем – заливистый смех счастливой Маймуны. Ведь ей так нравилось, когда отважный спаситель лихо бил по мишени и уворачивался от мешка с песком. Ночью – странные встречи, когда говорить может только один, а второй видит и слышит только когда к нему прикасаются. И все же пытается тревожно всмотреться в черты лица незнакомца. Понять, не иссушает ли его дева пустыни.  
Иван держался долго. На него не действовали ведьмины чары.  
– Долго ли, коротко ли, но снова начало темнеть небо и листья потеряли цвет. Снова возвращался домой злой колдун. Три дня бился воин с каменными дэвами. Три ночи пытался поразить колдуна своим огромным мечом, который даже такой витязь, как он, мог удержать только двумя руками. И на третью ночь победил колдуна.  
– Да тот просто старенький был и немощный. Глупый, в общем, – не удерживается от комментария Карен и тут же получает подзатыльник от Зии.  
– Уважай старших, – говорит она и, сплюнув на пол, тяжело поднимается. Она и так понимает, что дальше все будут жить долго и счастливо. Или просто чувствует, как врет рассказчик?  
А Сахим врет. Потому что он не знает, как Ивану удалось победить. Тот говорил про душу, которую красавица хранила в узорчатой бутыли и которую Иван разбил. А потом говорил про перо, которое сжег в огне, или про сломанную иглу. Истории были всегда разными. И так ли важно, какая из них была истинной. Ведь когда Сахим понял, что лежит лицом на песке, и тот забивается в рот, то само ощущение собственного тела было великим счастьем. Вдалеке раздалось жалобное ржание Ильяса. Тот как почувствовал, что хозяин снова живой.  
Еще была боль в плече, потому что его подняли с земли рывком. Был бег. Прочь, неважно куда, прочь. Он не задумывался о том, куда его ведут. Так обжигала боль в легких. Каждый вздох разъедал изнутри, казалось, что дышишь не воздухом, а раскаленным песком. Быстрый взгляд в сторону – вереница фигур так и осталась стоять. Только он смог вернуться обратно, стать человеком. Рык Ивана: "Пусть". И тихий шелест, похожий на шипение змеи.  
– Старенький или нет, а оазис все же был зачарованным. Со смертью злодея разрушилось все его колдовство. Двор наполнили радостные крики. Это юноши снова стали собой. Они смеялись, обнимались и чествовали спасителя. Победил достойный – и достойный забирал свою награду, прекрасную, белокожую Маймун. В конюшне ржали лошади, которые из росписи на стенах стали снова обычными, живыми. Но надо было торопиться, ведь дворец начал исчезать.  
Ложь слетает с языка легко. Она привычна и проста. Только снова хочется пить, потому что в ушах этот ненавязчивый шелест, который становится громче. Сначала песчинками осыпалась золотистая сводчатая крыша, потом заколыхались и начали проваливаться внутрь стены. Сахим так бы и стоял, наблюдая за тем, как расползается песок, засыпая все вокруг, если бы Иван не забросил его в седло и не увел Ильяса за своей лошадью. Сахим казался себе тогда маленьким и беспомощным. Он и был таковым, потому что прощальный подарок волшебницы уничтожал все вокруг. Цветущий оазис на глазах становился пустыней.  
Сахим на следующий день возвращался туда. Без воды они не выдержали бы обратный путь. Только чахлая пальма да небольшой родник остались на месте цветущего сада. Иногда Сахиму казалось, что его дорога до сих пор не пройдена до конца. И сейчас он откроет глаза, чувствуя, что снова предательски заныло сердце, а над головой будут сиять звезды. Они совершенно особенные в пустыне. Ярче, ближе, роднее. И будет не страшно, особенно если не думать о тех, кто так и остался бездушным деревом.  
Когда они лежали, глядя вверх, то Иван иногда отвечал на вопросы. Тогда и сказал, что пробовал поговорить с другими мертвыми фигурами, пытался дотянуться до них, но ничего не вышло. Может, и сам Иван был колдуном, умеющим разговаривать с живым и неживым? Сахим не знал. Но в дороге они легко находили воду, а звери для охоты будто сами выходили навстречу. "Просто надо попросить. Правильно попросить".  
Сахим пробовал просить пустыню, но она отвечала ехидным женским смехом и не показывала ему ни воду, ни еду. А песок сыпался сквозь пальцы, оставляя на них серый след.  
Как и Маймуна.  
Была она? Не было ее? Память вместе с песком падает из ладоней. Сахим видел много пустынь. В каждой песок был разным. Багрово-красным, цвета высохшего моря, и даже белым от края до края. Такая пустыня тоже была злой. Только дева пустыни была изо льда, а песок на далеком севере назывался снегом. Эту сказку Сахим не будет рассказывать детям. Ведь они ни разу не видели замерзшей воды, и смогут ли они почувствовать выгрызающий до костей холод? Сердце сковывает жуть других воспоминаний. Они пробираются в кружево сказки, которую он плетет здесь и сейчас, выползая из самых темных уголков души.  
– Самый младший из освобожденных юношей обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на то, как дворец превращается в пустыню и умирает оазис. Больно видеть, когда вода и жизнь отступают перед пустотой. Он замешкался, и песок подобрался к нему слишком близко. Шахзаде севера был могуч, но и он не успел. Только мазнул пальцами по песчаной фигуре, в которую превратился освобожденный. Хорошо, что воин успел отдернуть руку, но все равно левая кисть с тех пор у него была высохшей и мертвой.  
Неодобрительно качает головой Зия. Старые женщины любят сказки со счастливым концом. Будущий богатырь Дженг хмурится, наверняка считает северного воина глупым. Великий воин должен быть быстр и всесилен. А этого одолела куча песка. Дженг еще совсем ребенок и не знает, что некоторые воспоминания могут любой оазис души превратить в пустыню.  
Карен держит на руках маленькую Эйю. Она уже давно заснула, но он очень хочет сначала дослушать сказку, а потом уже идти домой. Maджида и Элахе шепчутся о чем-то тихо-тихо, а Элахе поправляет волосы, бросая взгляд на Мурида. Тот сидит погруженный в себя. Сахим готов спорить на оставшиеся зубы, что юноша сейчас в самом сердце желтого моря шаг за шагом пятится, отступая от проклятого песка.  
Им всем пора спать. Надо заканчивать сказку, оставляя с ней воспоминания, как закрыл бы дочитанную книгу.  
– Спасенным повезло. Они встретили караван и с ним дошли до края пустыни. Каких только диковинок не предлагал караванщик северному воину за прекрасную деву, но тот был непреклонен. На привалах все наперебой обсуждали, половину какого царства дадут за спасенную, а жених только крутил ус да говорил, что он и сам может невесте подарить полцарства. Та опускала глаза, как и положено скромной девушке. А когда путешествие подошло к концу, то побратались и разошлись каждый своей дорогой, пообещав, если понадобятся друг другу – сразу прийти на помощь. Спасенная пэри уехала с женихом на север. И жили они там долго и счастливо.  
– А как же юноша? – удивленно спрашивает Медея.  
– Юноша ведь не был ни принцем, ни царевичем. Поэтому он вернулся домой и сжег ту книгу, чтобы больше никто не смог отправиться навстречу смерти.

Дети расходятся медленно, только Мурид стоит, опустив взгляд в землю. Юноша стоит долго, но так и не решается задать вопрос.  
Никто не спрашивал о том, что случилось после. Никогда.  
Да и Сахим не хотел бы говорить. Ведь в эту ночь у него снова будет предательски ныть левая часть груди, он снова будет ворочаться с боку на бок, пытаясь заснуть.  
А над головой будет черное небо, усыпанное звездами. Когда-нибудь он отправится в путь по этой, небесной, пустыне. И звезды будут скатываться с ладони так же, как ссыпается песок.


End file.
